Miss You
by Goddess Immortal52
Summary: Song fic. What if Naru hadn't gotten into Tokyo U with Mutsumi and Keitaro? Please read and review!


This is a song fic about Naru's feelings for Keitaro after he left with Mutsumi to Tokyo U. Enjoy! ^_^ Disclaimer: I don't own Love Hina or the song Miss You. Ken Akamatsu and Aaliyah do.  
  
___________________________  
  
Miss you  
  
Naru sat on the roof of Hinata Inn, watching the clouds float by in the bright sky. It was as if nothing had happened, and it was just another day. But ever since that day, nothing had been the same again for Naru. She'd spend all her days sitting on the roof, staying alone in her room, thinking of the good times they'd had together.............  
  
***  
  
It's been too long and I'm lost without you  
  
So what am I gonna do, said I've been needin' you,  
  
Wantin' you  
  
Wonderin' if you're the same and who's been with you  
  
Is your heart still mine, I wanna cry sometimes  
  
***  
  
As a tear trailed down her cheek, she recalled that day.....  
  
It had been a cheerful day, full of excitement. Keitaro, Mutsumi, and Naru went together to see the results of their tests. They'd all been so hopeful, Keitaro and Mutsumi found their names at once. They rejoiced in happiness, as Naru was startled that she could not find her own name. Everyone at Hinata Inn had tried to make her feel better, Mutsumi and Keitaro trying the hardest. But she knew that they'd leave soon, and began to avoid them all.  
  
***  
  
I miss you  
  
***  
  
And then they left. Another tear fell as she remembered the day they had left.......  
  
"Naru-san, cheer up! You can always try again next year! I'm sure we'd all go to Tokyo U. together!!", Mutsumi had said to her. Keitaro had seemed miserable about leaving her, but she knew she couldn't change his dream to go to Todai. He'd given her a kiss goodbye, and they faded away in the distance, the other residents of Hinata Inn waving goodbye.  
  
***  
  
Off to college, yes, you went away  
  
Straight from high school you up and left me  
  
We were close friends, also lovers  
  
Did everything for one another  
  
***  
  
Naru remembered all of the good times they'd had together. They'd been through so much, only to have him leave her behind, leaving with Mutsumi. She'd loved Mutsumi as her friend, but now she was angry. They'd left her behind, they didn't seem to care about her anymore. All they cared about was going to Tokyo U, she'd been forgotten by them. If only she knew how much they missed her............  
  
***  
  
Now you're gone and I'm lost without you here now  
  
But I know I gotta live and make it somehow  
  
***  
  
Naru wiped her tears and knew she couldn't go on like this. She had a life to live, but she didn't know how she could go on with it. He'd always been there with her....... where was he now?  
  
***  
  
Come back to me (To me)  
  
Can you feel me (Callin')  
  
Hear me callin' for you (For you)  
  
'Cause it's  
  
It's been too long and I'm lost without you  
  
So what am I gonna do, said I've been needin' you,  
  
wantin' you (Woo...ooh...ooh...)  
  
Wonderin' if you're the same and who's been with you  
  
Is your heart still mine, I wanna cry sometimes  
  
***  
  
Naru wanted him back. She wanted to be with him again, although she knew she couldn't. She wiped another tear that had fell without her knowing it. She just wanted to cry sometimes, needed to, it was just too much.  
  
***  
  
Now I'm sittin' here thinkin' 'bout you  
  
And the days we used to share  
  
It's drivin' me crazy, I don't know what to do  
  
I'm just wonderin' if you still care  
  
***  
  
Naru remembered Keitaro telling her, he'd always care about her, always love her. So why had he left? Was she not good enough for him? Naru recalled all the days they'd spent together studying, they'd cheer each other on and encourage one another.  
  
***  
  
And I wanna let you know that it's killin' me  
  
I know you got another life, you gotta concentrate,  
  
baby  
  
***  
  
She knew she was being selfish. Naru knew, she could have him all to herself. He had another life, as did she. Now that he was in Todai, he would have to concentrate on his studies. Keitaro couldn't keep thinking about Naru, he had to work hard. But still..........  
  
***  
  
It's been too long and I'm lost without you  
  
What am I gonna do, I've been needing you, wantin' you  
  
Wonderin' if you're the same and who's been with you  
  
Is your heart still mine, I wanna cry sometimes (Yeah)  
  
***  
  
Her feelings were all mixed up, so confusing. Naru wanted him back, but even if it meant that she would have to feel like this, she wanted him to live his childhood dream. She loved him so much, and cared greatly for him. Naru wanted him to be happy. She prayed a silent prayer to him, hoping he'd do well, hoping for his happiness.......  
  
***  
  
I miss you  
  
***  
  
Naru stood up and wiped her last tear away. She'd be strong for him, he wouldn't like to see her like this. The wind blew softly, the sun shone brightly, and the birds chirped merrily. "Keitaro", she whispered.... slowly going back inside Hinata Inn, with a new found hope.  
  
____________________________  
  
Well, hope you liked! Review plz! 


End file.
